1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing video telephony and video messaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a panoramic view during video telephony and video messaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals were developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), electronic-mail (e-mail), games, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
One such additional function now provided on many mobile terminals is a video calling and/or messaging function. As it is currently supported, the video calling/messaging function captures an image of the user of the mobile terminal and provides the image to another user during the video calling/messaging function. However, the image transmitted by the mobile terminal is obtained using only a single camera which is mounted to one side of the mobile terminal. Furthermore, even if the mobile terminal has two or more cameras, for example a camera mounted on a front side of the mobile terminal and a camera mounted on a back side of the mobile terminal, the video calling/messaging function still only provides an image from one of the cameras. At most, the obtained image can be switched between an image obtained by the front camera and an image obtained by the back camera.
During operation of the video calling/messaging function, the user may want to show the surrounding environment in addition to the image of the user. However, there is currently no technology to support this function for a mobile device. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing a panoramic image while performing a video calling/messaging function.